


The Line

by skyhunter



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Miscarriage, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhunter/pseuds/skyhunter
Summary: When traumatic events shake FireHouse 51's golden couple, will they make it to the end together, apart, or not at all?
Relationships: Gabriela Dawson & Kelly Severide, Gabriela Dawson & Leslie Shay, Kelly Severide & Leslie Shay, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson
Kudos: 2





	The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a new fic I wrote about one of my favorite couples in Chicago Fire. I really like it so I just wanted to share and I hope you enjoy it!

Tears slowly streamed down Gabriella Dawson’s cheeks, as she sank to the floor of the bedroom she shares with her boyfriend, Matt Casey. Hearing the door to their apartment slam shut, she jumped slightly. This was her and Matt’s third fight this week, but this time things got much more heated than either of them expected. 

_You’re suffocating me!_ The words, Gabby spoke only moments ago played in her head over and over again. The instant they left her mouth she regretted them, but she knew it was too late to take them back. The look of hurt mixed with confusion and anger on Matt’s face was imprinted in her mind. She thought back to the moment that led to those harsh words slipping from her lips. 

The couple had just finished eating the shrimp alfredo, Gabriella cooked for them after returning to the apartment from their long 24 hour shift at Firehouse 51. She sat on the love seat in the living room staring blankly at the TV screen, while Matt finished washing the dishes in the kitchen. 

“I swear Otis gossips more than the office assistant, Connie, I just don’t understand why he always feels the need to pick a fight with Squad.” Matt ranted, cleaning the last plate and placing it in the dish rack. Gabrielle just mumbled, not really listening to what he was saying, her thoughts were elsewhere. Noticing this, Matt wiped the excess water off his hands and made his way to the couch. Sitting next to her, he wrapped one arm across her shoulder pulling her closer. Gabby laid her head on his shoulder. 

“What’s up, Love?” he questioned, kissing her forehead. He’d been really worried about her these past few weeks. She barely spoke about what happened and it was beginning to worry him. 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine. See?” Gabriella forced a smile. She didn’t know who she was trying to convince more, her concerned boyfriend or herself.

He frowned slightly, seeing right through the facade. “Tell me another lie and I’ll believe it,” He spoke sarcastically. “Come on, Gab, it’s me. You can tell me how you’re really feeling. I know it’s been hard ever since…” Matthew stopped, unable to finish the sentence himself without getting choked up. 

She pulled away from him, getting up and heading over to the refrigerator. Opening the door, she found the bottle of Rose that she had already had two glasses of from dinner. “I said I’m fine, right? So just drop it, damn.” Not even bothering to find a glass, she pulled the cork out and drank straight from the bottle.

“Yeah, you look like you’re doing amazing,” He got up, grabbing the bottle before she downed the rest of it. “Come on, talk to me.” 

“I don’t want to talk, Matt! Talking isn’t going to…” she stopped, unable to finish the rest of her sentence. “Just drop it okay. I’m tired and going to bed.”

“Gabby, baby, I’m only trying to help. I want to be there for you.” He spoke softly attempting to grab her hand to soothe her.

Backing away, she swallowed the lump in her throat, holding back the tears that threaten to spill from her hazel eyes, for what feels like the millionth time this month. “You can’t help with this, Matthew. I-I just need some time alone” 

“Babe please I swear we can just-” he pleaded, but was cut off when Gabby turned away heading toward their bedroom. “Gabby, can you please stop for one sec-”

Gabriella turned on her heels, causing Matthew to almost bump into her. “You’re suffocating me!” She yelled, pushing him away. 

They both pause, staring at each other. Matt with a look of hurt mixed with confusion on his face and Gabby with the tears that she desperately tried to hold in, falling from her eyes. 

“Matt, I-”. The second his name came from her lips, Matt snapped out of the trance he was in and the anger became evident on his face. 

“Suffocating you? Don’t worry, I’ll get out of your breathing space” He quickly rushed past her, going into the bedroom. Pulling his suitcase from the back of the closet, he packed a few clothes and got his other necessities from the connected bathroom. 

“Wait, baby, I didn’t mean it like that'' The tears flowed faster down her rosy cheeks. He ignored her, continuing to put items in the suitcase. Closing it, he headed toward the bedroom door. Gabby jumped in front of him, attempting to stop him one last time. 

“Move, Gabriella, I tried but I’m tired and I’m done. We can’t keep doing this...I can’t keep doing this.” His voice cracked slightly at the end.

“Matt, I’m sorry.” she mumbled, he never used her full name. Gabby knew in this moment that she royally fucked up. She was hurt, but so was Matt. He didn’t deserve for her to take out her frustrations on him. She tried to think of some way to get him to stay. They could talk this out, right? 

“Yeah, well I’m sorry, too.” He walked around her, exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind him before she could follow him.

Gabriella sank to the floor, the pain from the last month and tonight crashing down on her all at once. _Why me?_ She repeated over and over in her head as her tears continued to fall. 

Snapping back to reality, Gabby stood from the floor, heading toward the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she stared at the horrific sight in front of her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were stained with tears, and her messy bun was even messier if that was even possible. Sighing, she took her clothes off, pulled her hair out of the bun, and hopped in the shower. The hot water sizzling against her skin took her mind off the pain and stress she was feeling from the current situation. Gabriella didn’t mean to hurt Matt, but he just kept pushing. All she asked for was a little bit of space, was that so wrong?

Not even bothering to put on any clothes, Gabby laid in the king sized bed. It felt oddly empty without Matthew’s warm body next to her. She grabbed her phone, checking to see if she had any missed calls from him. _Nothing, should I call just to make sure he’s safe?,_ Gabby thought. Biting her lip, she dialed his number before she changed her mind. _Hey it’s Matt Casey, leave a message,_ hanging up, Gabby sighed. Placing her phone back on the nightstand, she felt the tears coming to her eyes again. She took a deep breath, _I’ll find him tomorrow and we can work this all out._ Closing her eyes, Gabriella drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep. 

“I got sunshine on a cloudy day! When it’s cold outside, I’ve got-” Gabriella groaned, turning off her annoying alarm. At first, she despised her best friend, Shay, for making that song the sound, but it got her up in the morning so she never changed it. Stretching, Gabby reached over to snuggle closer to the warm body of her boyfriend, but was met with pillows. Frowning, she opened her eyes and that's when the memories of last night came rushing back. _We can’t keep doing this…I can’t keep doing this,_ Matt’s words played in her head. Before the tears could come again, Gabby shook her head, heading to the closet. 

Putting on her paramedic trousers, her Firehouse 51 shirt, and work boots, she made her way toward the kitchen. Breakfast was the last thing on her mind, but knowing this would probably be her only chance to eat before heading to the busy house, she grabbed a blueberry muffin. Grabbing her phone, she called the one person who understood her better than anyone.

“Hello Beautiful!” Leslie Shay’s voice rang through the phone. 

Gabby cracked a smile. “Hi.” 

“Oh hell no, what’s wrong? Who do I have to fight, Gabby? You know what never mind, I’ll be there in ten minutes!” She shouted through the phone before hanging up, not even giving Gabby the chance to speak. _Guess I don’t need to ask for that ride anymore,_ Gabby thought before heading downstairs to wait for Shay. 

“He did what?! ... Wait, you said that Gabby? ... I- y’all are worse than the telenovelas we watch on Saturdays.” Shay responded after getting the recount of what happened last night between Gabby and Matt. The best friends were on their way to work at the Firehouse. “Gabs, I will never understand what you and Casey went through after…” she paused. “But you guys will work it out, I know it.”

Gabby gave a slight smile. “Thanks, Shay, for the vote of confidence and the ride.” They laughed, pulling into the Firehouse parking lot, grabbing their gear, and heading inside. 

“I swear, Cindy was ready to ship the kids off to her parents once she saw their little paintings on the wall and now I’m the one that has to repaint the wall for the third time this week! I’m getting a vasectomy, that’s it, five kids is enough! I love 'em to pieces but,” Herrmann paused his story rant when he saw Leslie and Gabby walk through the kitchen door of the Firehouse. “Shay, Dawson! My favorite paramedics, how the heck are ya?!”

They rolled their eyes, chuckling. “I’m good Herrmann, those kids still giving you hell? I tried to tell you and Cindy to stop at three.” Shay said, laughing. 

“What can I say? The lady is always all over me,” he chuckled. “Anyway as I was saying, they continued drawing…” Gabby took this opportunity to go search for Matt, while Herrmann had the group of firefighters occupied. 

Going straight to his office, Gabby knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Matt spoke, without looking up from the paperwork he was currently completing at his desk. Stepping into the Lieutenant's office, Gabby noticed the bed wasn’t made. _So this is where he slept last night,_ Gabby thought. 

“Hi” She spoke softly, closing the door behind her. Matthew immediately looked up at the sound of her voice. Unfortunately, Gabriella couldn’t read his facial expression so she wasn’t sure how this conversation would go. “I was wondering if we could talk?”

Matt scoffed. “Now you want to talk? No, I think I’m good, thanks for the offer though.” He turned back to the desk to finish his work. Gabby was hurt, but deserved it. She hurt his feelings, so it was only natural that he would try to hurt hers.

“Matt please? You don’t understand, it’s not-” She tried to explain.

Matt stood up quickly, causing Gabby to back up into the door. She could see the anger in his eyes. “I don't understand?! Gabriella you’re not the only one who lost a child! That was my baby, too, growing inside you, or was it?!” The last part came out of Casey’s mouth before he could stop himself.

Gabriella gasped, her hand moving quickly, slapping Matt across his face. She turned around, moving to exit his office. 

“Gabby, baby, wait,” he held the door closed, grabbing her arm. “I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry-” She spun around, slapping him again before he could finish. 

“You know what, Matthew, you don’t understand! I had one job. All I had to do was make sure that baby made it into this world safe, but I failed. It’s all my fault and now I may not even be able to get pregnant again! I can’t give you the one thing you wanted since you were a child and now you have the audacity to question if the child was even yours?! How dare you?! Fuck you, Matthew Casey,” Gabby cried, tears streaming down her face. “You were right about one thing though, we’re done.” She turned, finally exiting the office.

Matt stood there in shock of what just happened. He can’t believe he said such disgusting words to the love of his life. How were they going to come back from this? He didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. He was only speaking out of anger and frustration from this past week with all the fighting. He didn’t understand when they went down this path of continuously trying to hurt each other. Thinking back to a month ago when the couple found out the news of Gabby’s miscarriage, they were both devastated, but were there for each other. It wasn’t until this week that Gabriella started pushing him away. She had this issue of shoving down her emotions instead of talking about them causing her to spiral into a deep dark hole. Matt tried to stop her decline by attempting to get her to talk to him or someone, but that only resulted in them fighting. 

Matt sighed, thinking back to when they were last at their happiest. It had to have been when Gabriella first told him about the pregnancy. They were at Molly’s, the bar Gabby co-owned with Hermann and Otis. It was only the two of them as Gabby had volunteered to close up for the night and Matt stayed with her just to make sure she stayed safe. Cleaning and stacking the last of glasses on the back cupboard, Gabby made her way around the other side of the bar to where Matthew was waiting for her. 

“Ready?” He asked, looking up from his phone and standing from the stool.

“Yeah, but one second. I have a surprise for you.” she said nervously walking over to the secret compartment of the bar, where she had hid the gift bag she bought for Matt earlier. Gabby had only found out the news about her pregnancy a few days ago and had been trying to find a way to tell Matt. She knew he would be ecstatic because being a dad had been a lifelong dream of his. There was nothing for her to be nervous about, yet she still had a hell of a lot of butterflies flying around in her belly as she handed Matt the small pale yellow gift bag. 

Confused, he took the bag and began taking out the wrapping paper that was stuffed inside. “What’s this?” he questioned, pulling out the piece of fabric that touched his fingers. It was a red and yellow baby bodysuit that read ‘My Daddy’s a firefighter’. Matt stood there shocked, taking it all in. “I-I’m going to be a dad?”

Gabriella smiled softly. “Yes” 

As soon as the word left her lips, Matthew broke out in a huge smile. “We’re having a baby!” He shouted, wrapping his arms around Gabby, picking her up and spinning them around. 

“Put me down, you crazy man” she laughed. He stopped spinning and placed her back on her feet.

“You just made me the happiest man alive.” The smile never left his face as he pulled her in a long, loving kiss. In that moment, all the couple felt was love and happiness, having no idea that not even 2 months later, their world would come crashing down.

Beep! Beep! “Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, Engine 51. Structure Fire at 547 Francis St.” The sound of the emergency intercom interrupted Matt’s thoughts. _Duty Calls,_ he thought, running out of his office. Quickly grabbing his gear, he hopped into the passenger seat of Truck 81, then they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end of part 1! stay tuned for part 2.


End file.
